bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydranoid
Information In Hydranoid's unevolved form, he is quadrupedal (walks on four legs), has three purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. He also has pink spines running from the middle of his neck to about the end of his tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a Stegosaurus. He also has a large pink horn on his nose and red eyes. He also has the startings of a saw although it cannot move yet. His entire body is composed of a highly intelligent, independent cell structure. Though his mobility in battle is slow, he is mercilessly cruel and unforgiving. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Darkus Hydranoid (original version ) is Masquerade's Guardian Bakugan. Masquerade has complete power over Hydranoid, as he is Hydranoid's ultimate evil master. As Masquerade's partner, he is cruel and merciless in battle, and feeds off of the energy gained from defeating an opponent. In episode 45, he briefly teams up with Drago to help him and Dan defeat Druman and Centorrior, the two Pyrus/Darkus hybrid gatekeepers. Shortly afterwards, he becomes Alice Gehabich's Guardian Bakugan, and his demeanor becomes much less aggressive. He played an important role in the Brawler's quest to defeat Naga and unite Vestroia. Abilties *'Chaos of Darkness':A signature ability for Hydranoid *'Destruction Buster':An ability that boosts Hydranoid's attacks Evolutions Hydranoid gains energy from defeated opponents, and like all Bakugan, with each new battle he gains strength. Every time Hydranoid evolves he gains a new head, a new tail, and new features. He has two evolutions (Dual Hydranoid and Alpha Hydranoid) in addition to his original form. Dual Hydranoid Dual Hydranoid is the first evolution of Hydranoid. He has two heads as opposed to one in his previous form. Darkus Hydranoid evolved into Darkus Dual Hydranoid (original version ) after Masquerade defeated his former accomplises: Klaus, Komba, Billy, Chan Lee, and Julio, sending their Guardian Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. He has two heads. The start of a saw on Hydranoid's stomach has now become a fully developed metal saw on his chest. In addition to his two heads, Dual Hydranoid also has two tails. With this new evolution, he is now bipedal (stands on two legs). Abilities *'Gazer Exedra': 100 Gs are added to Dual Hydranoid. *'Destruction Impact': Opponents gate card is nullified and 100 Gs are added to Dual Hydranoid. *'Dual Gazer': Adds 50 Gs to Dual Hydranoid and allows him to attack any bakugan on another gate card in addition to the bakugan on the gate card he is on. Alpha Hydranoid Alpha Hydranoid is the evolution of Hydranoid he is an ultimate bakugan. In the anime, Darkus Dual Hydranoid evolved into Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (original version when Masquerade took down the Darkus soldier Exedra. Alpha Hydranoid has three heads and three tails, in addition to six wings on his back which makes him capable of flight. He also has the saw horns from his previous form. He now has wings with snake-like mechanical tentacles coming out that he can use to trap his foes. Alpha Hydranoid has been released in the toy line. Abilities: * Trident of Doom:Increases hydranoid's g's by 300. * Destroy Vanish: Alpha Hydranoid can reduce the opponents Gs to 0. * Lash and Blast Extreme: Opponent can't use his abilities. * Final Demolition: Adds 100 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid. * Terminal Trident: Decreases opponent's Gs by 300. * Chaos Leap Sting: Decreases his opponent's Gs by 200 and increases Alpha Hydranoid's by 100. * Blinding Spice: * Death Trident:Opponent -300 Gs Bakugan: New Vestroia Alpha Hydranoid appears for a couple of moments in episode 2 of Bakugan: New Vestroia in a Vexos lab, also in the first episode of New Vestroia as a statue in Prince Hydron's room along with the brawlers' Bakugan. In episode 15, a mechanical form of him named Hades being used by Shadow Prove in his battle against Shun Kazami. Game Although Hydranoid itself was never released in the game for a while, its evolutions were. Dual Hydranoid was released in series 1 and later in Special Attack series. Dual Hydranoid as it says on the official website is just Hydranoid but they say nothing about the ball form of Hydranoid in the anime. Alpha Hydranoid was released in the Special Attack series during the Baku-Bronze Series. A Wal-Mart Exclusive, called the Masquerade Evolution Pack, contains all 3 forms of Hydranoid, some containing all of them as Baku-Neon Bakugan. If they are contained in other special schemes like Baku-Bronze is unknown Gallery Anime File:Hydra0.jpg|Hydranoid in ball form File:Alphahydra.JPG|Alpha Hydranoid in ball form Game Image:Hydranoid_ball.jpg|Hydranoid ball Image:Darkus_DUAL_Hydranoid.jpg|Darkus Dual Hydranoid File:Alpha_hydranoid.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid See also de:Hydranoid Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Characters Category:Special Attack Category:Great Articles Category:Guardian Bakugan